


Diamond Kisses

by KeepGuessing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGuessing/pseuds/KeepGuessing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuko is an exorcist with two compatible innocences. During a battle, she encounters Tyki Mikk, who seems immune to her second innocence...but it actually affects his inner Noah! TykixOC and KandaxOC (Smut chapter coming up next!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Still on fanfiction.net as [KeepGuessing](https://www.fanfiction.net/~keepguessing) but in the light of D.Gray-man coming back, I thought I should keep updating here. Also ignore the emojis in the first few chapters, I wrote those in 2011...

Coast of Galway, Ireland

Yuko ran to Kanda as the akuma dodged his mugen and bashed him in the chest. "Get back stupid, I'll handle this," said Kanda, grinding his teeth as he tried to hide the pain in his ribs. Yuko sighed as she watched Kanda attempt to stand, only to fall back to his knees. "You're not the only one that can fight, Kanda-sempai." Yuko activated her innocence, a rush of adrenaline surging though her body as her right arm turned into a strong crossbow. The Level three akuma laughed and began to charge, but didn't get very far; Yuko had already shot him in two of his weak points. The akuma shrieked and crumpled onto the hard ground. Yuko swiftly changed the form of her innocence, turning the crossbow into a long spear. She raised her arm to finish off the defenseless akuma but stopped suddenly as it jerked its head up and lunged. "SURPRISE, NOW DIE EXCROSIST!" Yuko's emerald eyes squinted shut as she braced for the impact of the akuma's blade. When it didn't come, she forced her eyes open, only to see that Kanda had thrown himself in front of her and was barely blocking the blade with his mugen. With his final bits of energy, Kanda slashed the akuma in his last vital point, releasing the trapped spirit inside. He huffed as he slid back to the ground, clutching his injured chest with his hands.

Yuko was furious, "SEMPAI, YOU IDIOT! Now it's gonna be harder for me to heal you! I had everything under control!"

"Under control? It was about to slash you across the face! You're here as a medic, not a backup" Yuko muttered something about Kanda needing the backup as she brushed the ends of her wispy blonde hair out of her face. She regained her focus and silently kneeled beside Kanda to examine his wounds. Opening his shirt, she found a large bruise over his lower ribs that had already started to turn purple. "It's internal…again. I told you to be careful; now I'll have no choice but to heal you with my second innocence."

"NO, definitely not that again. You know I hate it, it's fucking disgusting," snapped Kanda, leaning away defensively. Yuko gave Kanda the best death glare she could muster and grabbed his collar, "it's…disgusting?" Kanda gulped. Not many things scare Kanda. Sure, some things creeped him out, like how General Tiedoll kept doting on him like he was his son, but nothing really scared him…except for Yuko when she was mad. Yuko's innocence was synchronized relatively late compared to the rest of the Black Order, so it lost control with her extreme emotions. Kanda saw her right arm starting to glow again and gave in, not wanting to wait for her innocence to take form. "Che…fine! Just make it quick…" Yuko loosened her grip on Kanda's collar to concentrate on activating her second innocence.

When the Black Order found Yuko, they first thought she was the "heart". The innocence in her right arm could change into about 3 forms, and she could heal wounds when her mouth came into contact with them. However, after consulting with Hevalaska, they found that she had two shards of innocence instead of one. The second was not a parasitic type, but an equipment type that took the form of a metal leather choker that fit around her neck. Now, the choker glowed as it was successfully activated and Yuko pressed her mouth to Kanda's and he closed his eyes uncomfortably. He dug his nails into the ground as he tried to keep himself from devouring her. The downside of keeping such a useful innocence was that it was highly addictive. It felt like a lethal drug to the patient, since it was pure innocence that was surging toward the wounds. The innocence traveled through Kanda's body to the internal wounds around his ribs. His self control wavered and Yuko pulled back just in time. Kanda was left breathing heavily as Yuko stood and patted him on the head mockingly, "That's why you have to be careful sempai."

Suddenly, both of their bodies tensed, instincts immediately sensing danger. Yuko's innocence glowed as it activated into the pointed spear and Kanda reached for mugen…except it was no longer at his side. Before he could stand, he was knocked unconscious by dark figure. Yuko whirled around with her innocence-enhanced speed and pointed her spear right at the perpetrator's throat, drawing blood where the tip made contact. Yuko gasped as she realized who the figure was. He was wearing a black tuxedo over his tall frame and had dark curls pulled back into a ponytail. He raised a gloved hand to move the top hat out of his face, revealing the mark of the Noah's…and devilish smirk. Tykki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure. He held mugen in his hand, protected from the innocence by his gloves. "Leave it alone, Noah. I have the advantage here." Yuko hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She had heard about encounters with the Noah from Kanda and Allen mainly. She knew he couldn't be taken down that easily, even though she had a direct opening to his vitals. "Oh really, little exorcist? I believe I have something of importance to your cute boyfriend," he retorted as he twirled mugen in his hand. "Maybe this is a good time to deactivate that innocence of yours."

"And if I don't?"

"Hmm…" mused Tykki as he gripped the katana tighter in his hand, causing a crack to form along the surface. "OK! But he's definitely not my boyfriend" hissed Yuko in a panic. Backup wouldn't be able to get to them for hours and fighting the Noah alone didn't seem like an option at the moment, right after using most of her energy on healing Kanda's wounds. Yuko figured that the best plan was to obey. Tykki had the advantage…and he knew it. I seemed that Tykki only just realized that his neck was bleeding and he offered Yuko another one of his mischievous smirks. "Heal this, exorcist. I know you can." Yuko struggled to keep a smirk off her own face. She didn't bother to tell Tykki the effect of innocence on Noah's. Wow, he may be attractive, but he's as stupid as the akuma xP She obeyed and placed her mouth on his neck, letting the innocence flow out of it. She pulled back, expecting the Noah to be writhing in pain but was surprised to see his smirk still plastered to his face. "WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU DYING," yelled Yuko as she stepped back.

"Who knows," chuckled Tykki, his baritone chords filling Yuko's head. "Tell you what exorcist, you seem to be interesting. I'll give back your boyfriend's innocence but I'll come back for what you owe me." With that, a swarm of giant black butterflies clouded Yuko's view…and he was gone. Mugen was left at her feet. She picked it up with a shaking hand as she walked to the unconscious Kanda. "He's not my boyfriend…D:"

Meanwhile…

Tykki sat in the branches of a tall tree not far from the two exorcists. He clutched his throat where his wound once was and slowly attempted to return his heavy breathing to normal. The girl's second innocence hadn't affected him at all, while her first did. This innocence was different; it seemed to feed his inner Noah, the one who kept trying to completely take control. It calmed his insides down with what his inner Noah wanted most…pleasure. Tykki smirked to himself; hmm…this should be interesting.


	2. Replay

**Black Order, European Headquarters**

Kanda jolted up, expecting to be a hostage of the Noahs…and Yuko possibly dead. His head was still throbbing from getting attacked by his own weapon and his eyes felt like they were sewn shut. Staining his eyes open, he was greeted by bright uncomfortable light and nurses bustling about. _Oh…infirmary…great._ Shifting to sit up straight, he was hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness. He felt something shift next to his side and slowly looked over. Yuko's head was rested on the side of his bed and she was soundly asleep, mugen placed safely beside her. Kanda hand reached out to her face but then another wave of nausea consumed him.

"Yuu!" Kanda strained to look up, seeing the blissful figure of Lavi bounding towards him, Lenalee close behind. He groaned, never in the mood for visitors.

"Kanda, you have to be more careful, I got worried when you didn't wake up for so long," said Lenalee, eyes tearing up with relief. "Everyone was so worried," she added, "Miranda had to put a Time Stop on Yuko since she was close to passing out when they found you…and she's stayed here the whole time". Lenalee kneeled beside Yuko, smoothing her now unruly hair. She was obviously paying more attention to the sleeping exorcist than Kanda. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous; Lenalee was like a little sister to him.

"Che…" Kanda hurriedly put on his coat before dashing out of the infirmary. He was going in the direction of his room when another wave of the nausea passed though him. He hated the infirmary but Kanda knew the head nurse would keep him stuck there longer than he needed to be. _Need…food._ Kanda's mood was as cold as ever as he stomped miserably into the cafeteria. He walked towards the service window and was about to ask for his usual soba noodles when Allen stepped in front of him and began to list his lunch menu for the day. Kanda was fuming, and shook Allen by his collar, "OI, moyashi, you jackass! I got…here…fir..st" Kanda let go of Allen's shaking frame and leaned against the window frame, clutching his stomach.

"Ohoho, hello Kanda, soba noodles today too?" asked Jerry, already preparing the base. Kanda shook his head painfully, "I'll have everything the moyashi orderd." Many heads turned with eyes filled with pure shock. Even Allen raised a delicate eyebrow to his new rival in appetite. Jerry, however, was ecstatic, already piling trays of various foods in Kanda's outstretched arms. Lavi sneaked his way between Allen and Kanda and yelled, "Eating contest!"

"No way in hell, stupid rabbit," mumbled Kanda as he walked away coldly, needing to get to his food before his stomache killed him from the inside. Lavi grinned, grabbing both Kanda and Allen by their collars. "Looser has to serve the winner for a day!"

Kanda perked up and stared daggers at Allen, "You're on, moyashi…"

"Bring it, pretty boy," sneered Allen evilly; he already had a plan in mind. And so, they started, most of the crowd cheering for Allen, eager to see Kanda's arrogance put in it's place. They were halfway done and Allen thought it was time to get ahead.

"Y'know, Ba-Kanda…I can't believe you're indulging yourself, leaving her there. Everyone knows you never care, but that's just low," said Allen, long before mastering the art of talking with food in his mouth without spraying it everywhere.

"What the hell are you talking about brat?" Kanda muttered, piece of tofu halfway inside his mouth.

_Hehe, I've got him now…_ "Yuko-chan, who else? She was sleeping in the infirmary for the entire time you were knocked out. She probably hasn't had anything to eat for, say…three days?" Allen dramatically chomped down on a slice of pizza to add to Kanda's guilt. He knew Kanda cared, everyone did. He knew Kanda would leave in frustration and go straight to her, giving Allen the advantage. Kanda did just that, and Allen smirked, as he reveled in the thought of Kanda serving him for a day.

**Meanwhile, in the infirmary…**

Yuko woke to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She forced her eyes open and saw Lenalee standing over her, worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, Lee-san, really," Yuko said quickly before Lenalee could start to worry. Yuko looked and realized Kanda and mugen we both gone. "Lee-san, where…"

"Kanda woke up today, so he went to the cafeteria to get some food. I'm sure he was hungry after being out of it for three days." Yuko nodded and stood, only to stumble over herself. She was pretty weak after three days too. Lenalee caught her and Yuko mumbled her thanks. "Please, call me Lenalee, Yuko-chan. You're like family here." Yuko nodded again and stood straight, and slowly making her way to her room. Lenalee walked with her, worried that she would collapse on the way.

"It's nice that Kanda has taken a liking to you; he can finally show that he cares," commented Lenalee, striking up a conversation.

Yuko felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as she shook her head in panic, "No way, he's just protected me because I'm important to the Order. I'm one of the very few medical exorcists out there so he's just doing his job. He never liked the infirmary anyways, so my innocence just solves his problem." Yuko had to convince herself of the harsh reality: Kanda was just doing his job, she was nothing special…right? Yuko felt her legs turn to jelly and her lids closing on their own accord. Before Lenalee could catch her, Kanda already had her, gently lifting her from the ground bridal style. "You can go back, Lenalee," He said softly, but held his eyes firmly on Yuko. Lenalee surpressed a giggle, and walked away smiling. _Kanda's worried; it's too cute…I have to thank Yuko-chan later._

As Kanda carried Yuko to her room, her words kept ebbing his mind: _he's just doing his job._ Was he really? Kanda thought to himself while walking up the stairs to Yuko's room; he didn't have to do all this for her. If it was anyone else, he would let the others handle it…just not Yuko. Kanda always had trouble convincing himself of his feelings, even if they were this obvious.

Kanda realized he was inside Yuko's room and gently set her on the bed. Just as Kanda was about to turn and leave, a hand caught the edge of his sleeve. Yuko had woken up and sat up slowly. Kanda walked back and sat on the edge of her bed, holding out the bun he had saved for her. Though it was deformed from being in his pocket the entire time, Yuko devoured it gratefully. She looked up to find Kanda staring intently at her face "What is it, sempai?"

"hn?"

"You're staring at me."

Kanda simply reached over and brushed a few leftover crumbs from the edge of her mouth, brushing her lips in the process. Yuko then noticed the bump on Kanda's forehead. "Jeez, Kanda," she mumbled as she kneeled to his forehead, not noticing she never called him Kanda before. Kanda gasped as she gently healed the bump on his head. With a shaking hand, he reached behind her neck and removed her leather choker, and all of the flow of innocence stopped. Yuko quickly pulled back, confused, and met Kanda's glazed eyes. Yuko wanted to say something but before she could, Kanda had claimed her lips with his own. At first, it felt as he hadn't wanted to kiss her: his mouth stiff on hers. Then Kanda's arms traveled to her waist to pull her closer and his lips softened, sighing into the kiss. His tongue gently brushed her lips, asking for the entrance that Yuko willingly gave. Yuko slowly wound her hands in his long hair, as she had always wanted to do since she met him.

Yuko stared at Kanda when he slowly pulled back; his clouded eyes were staring intently, seeming to ask her a silent question. For a second, she didn't realize what he meant but figured it out eventually. _Oh…_ Embarrassed to speak, she answered with another heated kiss, tongues now battling for dominance. Kanda's hands traveled to the hem of her shirt, impatiently lifting it over Yuko's head as she attempted to remove his uniform, breaking the heated kiss for much needed air. Kanda pusher down onto the bed, a little hasher than he intended, and Yuko gasped. Kanda took the chance to devour her lips again, this time having complete dominance. He explored her mouth with his tongue while Yuko practically tore off his dark blue undershirt, not wanting to break the kiss again. She trailed her delicate fingers along his broad shoulders, then inched down to his chest, outlining his dark tattoo.

Kanda pulled away from Yuko's bruising lips, only to trail fiery kisses down her angular chin towards her neck. Yuko's hands found their way back to Kanda's long soft hair as she suppressed a moan when he sucked at her weak spot. His hands wandered dangerously low but suddenly stopped and buried his face in Yuko's bare shoulder. "What…hn…never mind. Just forget this…" Kanda whispered as his eyes closed slowly. Yuko was left confused and half-naked on the bed with her heart pounding in her ears. _What the hell…_ Yuko's temper kicked in as she fumed to herself while shifting Kanda's sleeping body off of her.

"Kanda, you're a fucking asshole, you know?" she whispered, knowing what had happened. How could she ever think Kanda would have done this if he was sane. She felt like crying but forced herself to hold back the flow of tears. This was just a replay of the time he found her…

* * *

_"What's your name kid?" Kanda asked impatiently, mugen aimed threateningly at the girl's throat. She was curled up in the corner and was far too afraid to speak, only sobbing with fear when Kanda pressured her. Her only family, her big brother, had turned into an akuma before her eyes…and she just killed him. She always knew about her compatibility, but never imagined she would have to kill her own brother. He was her world; the rest of the town had isolated her, accusing her to be a witch because of her deformed arm and mysterious healing powers._

_"C'mon kid, I don't have all day," Kanda huffed as he put away his innocence and kneeled down to her eye level. He realized she couldn't be any older than Lenalee, but, according to her file, had far more power and compatibility with her innocence. Kanda couldn't believe it. He looked at a scrape on his hand and got an idea._

_"Here kid, you can heal this right? If you do, I'll take you with me, deal?" Kanda thrust his injured hand in front of her face and she nodded, taking it into her own small hands. She placed her mouth gently on his hand and allowed her innocence to flow into the wound, healing it completely. Kanda was shocked, but felt more than that…he felt some urgent need. The urge to completely devour her. He needed more, much more, and that one burst of innocence wouldn't be enough. The girl saw Kanda's eye fog over and started backing away in fear. Kanda lost his self-control, grabbing the girl and crashing his lips onto hers, forcing the innocence out of her. She tried to scream, but her cries were quickly muffled by Kanda as he drank in all the innocence from her. He pulled away from her bruising lips when she collapsed into his arms, too exhausted to stand on her own feet. Kanda's sanity returned as he began to realize what had happened. He gently set her back onto the floor, whispering his apologies into her ear. Calling the finders to take her back to the Order. He stormed past the confused finders, embarrassed to even look at the girl as she stumbled back to the order beside him._

* * *

Yuko pulled her shirt back on, remembering that when she made it into the Order, how she followed Kanda around like a lost puppy. Kanda yelled a lot, but kept her safe nonetheless. _At least he had enough sanity to take this stupid thing off,_ Yuko thought to herself as she put the leather choker back on as she quietly snuck out of her room, being careful not to wake Kanda. She needed air and a place to think… none of which she could find at Headquarters. Yuko stopped by Komui's cluttered office to make sure at least someone knew she was leaving and not running away. Yuko rowed herself out of the secret canal and hopped off when she found the nearest forest. She walked until she found the lake she always sat by and sat on the rocky ridge that was high enough to see the other side. She let herself fall on her back to gaze at the stars and drift off to sleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, that was longer than i expected it to be, but yep, this is where the fun begins!
> 
> Tykki: *irritated* I wasn't even in this ENTIRE CHAPTER D:
> 
> A/N: yesh, but i wanted Kanda to have some time before i gove you the spotlight. He doesn't get as much as you do after this...BE NICE OR I WILL KILL YOU OFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Tykki: o.o ...please review!


	3. Initiate

_**She walked until she found the lake she always sat by and sat on the rocky ridge that was high enough to see the other side. She let herself fall on her back to gaze at the stars and drift off to sleep alone...** _

* * *

**Noah's Mansion, Unknown Location**

Tykki closed the heavy doors of the ancient library and turned to walk to his private quarters to prepare for his departure. He stuffed a golden sheet of parchment into his jacket pocket just as his path was blocked by Road. The oldest Noah was perched on the Earl's golem, Lero, and observed Tikki with her head cocked to one side.

"Ne-ne, Tyki, what are you doing? I thought you hated the library," Road asked. Tyki was acting strange for the past few days: he was coming back to the Noah's mansion out of his own free will and actually began speaking to the Earl in private. Even as the oldest Noah disciple, Road was never compelled enough to interact so much with him. Tykki knew there was no point in hiding his personal plans; the Noah of Dreams was before him and he would never dare to harbour his thoughts from the sadistic child.

"A few preparations for my new…source of entertainment," Tykki said, flashing his crooked smile hoping that his neice wouldn't pry. Road shrugged, satisfied with his answer, and floated off with Lero. It was at least half of the truth. His next venture would be quite fun. Though most of the Noah's awaken through battle, there are times when the true Noah inside decide to take over and ravish for a while. Tykki had always felt the most uncomfortable when Joyd was awakened since he had his "white" side to worry about. However, the strange exorcist girl had supressed his awakening that was supposed to happen during the battle. Since that night in Ireland, Tykki had been practically living inside the vast library of the Earl's mansion, looking for a way to keep this supression permanent. It's not like he ever really needed Joyd's power or help during battle. It would be troublesome and definitely not easy to convince an exorcist to co-operate…but Tykki had his ways. The first part of his plan was already in motion and Tykki smirked to himself as he stepped through the ark...

**Black Order HQ**

Kanda was pissed…again. He had woken up in a strange room, which he realized was Yuko's after his memories of the previous night came rushing back. _Oh gods...she must hate me_ , he thought while pounding his head with his hands. After reminiscing over his lack of self control, a pounding headache followed and only then did Kanda realize he was alone. Yuko was nowhere to be seen but a flutter in the corner of the room caught his attention. A black butterfly. Kanda's instincts kicked in as he reached over to the side table for _mugen_. His entire brain was screaming _NOAH!_ and he quickly started slashing the threat with his inhuman speed. Miraculously, the butterfly escaped out of the now shattered window and Kanda finally saw what it had been looking at.

Yuko's picture had turned black from the Tease's touch.

Kanda dashed out of the room, only to crash head on into Allen Walker. The white haired boy stammered in shock of the half-naked exorcist on top of him.

"E-EH? KANDA, why are you coming out of Yuko-can's room…shirtless?"

_Shit, i forgot about that..._ Kanda hauled himself to his feet and continued running.

"Shut the fuck up and tell that stupid Komui to get me a back-up team ready," he shouted back.

Allen just stood there.

_Wait, back up? Kanda never asks for back-up…_ Allen thought, utterly confused at this point. So, he started running too, to do what he was told.

Meanwhile, Kanda had made his way outside via the canal and spotted the Noah's butterfly still within his view. _Fuck, this can't be good,_ cursed Kanda. He had a gut feeling that the Noah had something to do with Yuko's disappearance. He reached the edge of a clearing just as a tall dark Noah stepped out of a black ark. He slowly walked to a figure lying on the floor.

Yuko.

Kanda stopped and hid out of the Noah's view. He couldn't fight the Noah when he was so close to her...it was too Pleasure was holding something in his hand but he couldn't tell what it was from his distance. The Noah seemed familiar...

* * *

Tykki stepped out of the ark right beside his target. Perfect. He saw the first part of the plan already hiding in the bushes, watching if he made a move. _I didn't think he would make it this fast. Things will be tricky then…_ Tykki sighed as he pulled out a strand of hair. Road Kamelot's. Tykki managed to grab one on his way past her but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to completely shatter his target's conscious just yet with his impromptu tool. He planned to do that slowly with his own power. Discreetly, as to not alert his spectator, pretty-boy, he let the end barely touch the girl's arm. He concentrated and the hair turned a white-purple. His power was set. Tykki closed his eyes and grinned.

Yuko felt like her head was splitting. Her body ached from sleeping on the rocks and she was still cold from the night's draft. She was about to stretch and open her eyes when she found she couldn't move.

At all.

She stopped breathing and she felt like she had no control of her body. _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME,_ she screamed in her own mind but she couldn't move. Then, like a life-like nightmare, she could see the outside and breathe normally.

But her eyes weren't open.

She saw Kanda standing behind a tree but when she tried to call out to him, Yuko's mind hurled her back into the darkness. She could still breathe but the cold darkness was unrecognizably terrifying. Her mind was no longer her own. She vaguely saw a familiar dark figure silently walking towards her.

_You can see him, can't you? Your pretty boy has come to save you,_ he said, but his lips didn't move. His voice and image were purely in Yuko's mind, and she was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki: FINALLY i show up...it's about time .
> 
> Kanda: HEY, gimme back my girl!
> 
> Tyki: But she's not your girl :D
> 
> Kanda:...please review


	4. Torture

Yuko sat frozen in her own mind as Tyki stalked closer, the smirk of a devil stretched wide on his face. Acting on a mix of impulse and irritation, she invoked her innocence so it took the form of a spiked mace. It weighed heavily on her shoulder but Yuko ignored the pain, she wanted the Noah to be in as much pain as possible after he escaped on her last mission. Yuko took a swing at him. Tyki sighed as he easily dodged her rage-induced attacks.

"Don't you understand love? You're in your own head. That," he said, gesturing to her activated arm, "is not your _holy_ innocence." To prove his point, he stopped her swing in mid-air and gently held the mace in his hand until it returned to human form. He squeezed a bit harder, and bruises appeared on Yuko's arm. She promptly slapped the Pleasure's hand away and jumped back as far as she could in her numbed state.

It wasn't very far.

Yuko's mind was racing, trying to get herself out of this mess. _Wait, I'm not completely defenseless without innocence…_ She swiftly kicked the Noah square in the gut with her tip of her boots. Tyki just stood there and smirked. "Having fun love?" As if on cue, Yuko's legs gave out from under her as she keeled over in pain. Her stomach felt like it had been…kicked? She looked at Tyki in confusion.

"Hm, looks like you're quite dim. Too bad you don't have a proper brain in that pretty blonde head of yours. Let me explain simply: if you try and hurt me, you're just hurting yourself. So just come with me, and we won't have to do anything…drastic." Yuko attempted to get back on her feet, ignoring Tyki's insult.

"Fuck…you." She managed to get on her knees, only to be brought back down, this time by the Noah's own loafer-covered foot. Yuko gasped as she felt herself cough up blood. She rolled and saw Tyki's pupils shrink and his annoying smirk morphed into a haunting grin that stretched from ear to ear. When she thought she could feel no more pain, she woke up.

Her back and neck ached from sleeping on the ground all night, and the pain from her mind was multiplied in reality. Yuko began coughing up blood all over again. She painfully rolled to her side, knowing that Kanda was there, watching and waiting to kill that Noah. Then on cue, she saw Kanda appear from hiding, wielding _mugen_ with angry eyes.

**(Kanda's POV)**

Kanda watched silently as the Noah continued to kneel beside Yuko, holding in his urge to slice the Noah bastard to pieces. Tyki was still holding that glowing piece of string…no, it was hair! Kanda squinted to see the edge of the hair follicle. Kanda was sure that the Noah already knew of his presence, but Kanda remained hidden. He couldn't risk getting Yuko hurt from his pride and impatience. The seconds felt like hours as Kanda just stood and watched the two bodies. Irritated, Kanda found himself digging his nails into the bark of the tree, just so he could stop from drawing _mugen_ out and making noise.

Suddenly, the piece of hair stopped glowing and Tyki stood, strange smirk on his face. Kanda kept his eyes on Yuko. She was still for a moment, but then her eyes popped open, bloodshot and terrified. She turned to him and Kanda could see she was coughing…blood. Kanda snapped and growled menacingly at the Noah, feeling of hatred quickly bubbling over from the depths of him. Tyki ignored him and began prodding Yuko with his foot like she was a cheap, broken toy. "Don't fucking touch her!" Kanda charged at Tyki with his inhuman speed, his tattoo spreading clearly on his bare chest.

**(General POV)**

Tyki jumped away from Yuko and began to dodge Kanda, but eventually summoned his own power to block Kanda's swift attacks. They became a blur of figures as they each hurt and got hurt. Kanda was doing well, keeping up with Tyki, but the Noah had hardly broken a sweat. Tyki decided he was bored and returned to Yuko's side. Kanda promptly aimed _mugen_ at his throat until he heard the barely conscious Yuko groan in pain. The Noah's foot was securely placed on the fragile area of her throat. Kanda froze, as he knew that if he moved to kill the Pleasure, Tyki would kill Yuko first. The Noah was amused and he ground his foot further into Yuko's throat, making her gasp for air. Kanda panicked and inched away from him. Tyki held out his hand and Kanda looked at it, utterly confused.

"Your innocence, you mutt," Tyki sighed, getting bored again. Kanda hesitated, looking for a way to stall, to somehow save his innocence and Yuko.

"Ba-kanda…kill him," Yuko wheezed from under Tyki's foot. "You'll never get a chance like thi-AH!" Tyki crunched his foot further into her throat, bending a few bones. Kanda's hands were shaking, torn with his decision. He either lost his Innocence, or lost Yuko. Even though most of the time, he treated her like crap, she was still precious to him.

He handed over mugen.

Tyki took his foot of of Yuko, just as he pushed Kanda full force into a nearby tree. Yuko heard a crack, and she wasn't sure whether it was the wood or Kanda's spine…or both. She let out a little sob as Tyki gripped the sword in his hand. A small crack. Yuko saw Kanda flinch, as if he were the one in the Noah's hand. "Wait!" Yuko gasped over her damaged throat, "please, I'll come just don't." Tyki Ignored her and made another excruciatingly slow crack in _mugen_. "You won't get me at all if you destroy it!" Yuko held a sharp stone from the bank of the river to her throat. Her hands quivered as she held her new weapon in the palm of her hand.

"You wouldn't do it," Tyki smirked as he cracked it again, bringing a tear down the semi-conscious Kanda's face. He put a few more miniscule cracks in _mugen,_ just to see the pitiful look on Kanda's face _._ She couldn't watch anymore. Yuko's hands confidently griped the rock as she raised it and quickly brought it down, aimed at her throat. Before she could harm herself, Tyki had pinned her arms to the ground, _mugen_ forgotten. "Fine," he hissed, "we're leaving." He roughly pulled Yuko up, making her yelp from the pain. Tyki led her through the black ark, and she turned back to see Kanda's crying face, miserable and defeated as she too, cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oh noes, i think i made this chapter too sad...oh well :P
> 
> Tyki: wait...they still don't know what I want with Yuko! D:
> 
> A/N: well duh, i don't wan't you to be a stupid villain and tell your plans right off the bat...that only happens in disney movies .
> 
> Tyki: wait does that mean i'm smart? :D Please review!
> 
> A/N: Oh, and i need a beta...


	5. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yayyy, chapter five in my DK series. Hope you lovely readers enjoy! The first part hit me when i was reading i think volume 11? 12? of the manga. There were a bunch of extra pages in it revealing the characters' favourite foods and such. One of the questions was why Kanda's hair was so long...HE DIDN'T ANSWER. So i decided to come up with my own explanation :)

**Chase the Dream**

╢Kanda walked down the hall towards his room, escaping the rowdy atmosphere of the cafeteria. Yet as he turned a corner, he felt a small tug on his coat. He sighed inwardly, "If I ignore it, she'll go away." He continued walking at a brisk pace but even when he got to his door, he still saw the familiar cream coloured hand firmly grasping the edge of his uniform, golden ponytail swishing behind. Kanda finally turned around, intending to yell at the timid teen, but before he could, a green golem floated between them.

"Now now Kanda-kun," Komui's cheery voice scolded through the golem's speakers. "Be nice; we don't want her more frightened than she already is."

"Che," Kanda bitterly stomped into his room, reluctantly allowing the frail being into his room. Slamming the door, he immediately left to take a shower after a day's hard work. "Don't touch anything," he hissed behind him, as he walked off to the bathroom. He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, relieving his tired muscles from his tough training. He dressed in his casual grey yukata and made his way back to the main room. He quietly walked in and the blonde teen was still there, but had disregarded Kanda's warning. She was sitting and reading through Kanda's extensive library of Japanese culture and history. His first instinct was to rip the book out of her hands and kick her out, but he realized that the girl hadn't even noticed his presence, so engrossed in the material of his precious books. Kanda felt a tiny spark of appreciation for the girl who had been following him like a tail since he brought her to the order. Kanda sat quietly, watching the girl read on the carpeted floor, green golem perched on her head like a little pet.

"Oi," he finally snapped, "What are you reading?" The girl gave a small yelp, startled by the abrupt interruption.

"I'm so sorry, I was just looking," she stammered, showing him the delicate cover: a depiction of a handsome samurai embellishing the front. _So_ _I_ _guess_ _she_ _can_ _speak_ _after all_ _…_ Kanda thought, walking approvingly to the usually silent girl. He sat beside her and they read together for a while, Kanda occasionally explaining parts of the book with unearthed passion. The girl remained respectfully silent, admiring his enthusiasm since she only ever saw his stone cold demeanor. Kanda misinterpreted her silence and stopped mid-sentence, embarrassed by his rambles.

"Huh, this must seem so stupid to you," he mumbled, putting the book back on the large shelf. The girl jumped up and shook her head reassuringly as she spoke with a confidence Kanda had never heard from her.

"I think you're a lot like a samurai…fair, brave, cool…you look out for everyone. You look like one too, with your katana, but something's still not right." She pulled out the thin red ribbon holding up her golden ponytail and smiled sweetly. The usually scared and reserved teen reached up to Kanda's neck-length hair and carefully pulled it back into a small ponytail.

"There, if you grow it longer, you would make the perfect samurai warrior!" Kanda couldn't help but laugh, at first trying to conceal it as a cough, but failed and chuckled at the girl's antics. They spent the rest of their day fooling around, pretending to be warriors, and Kanda felt he was actually having fun for once in his life. The feeling was nostalgic and Kanda gave a sad smile, reminiscing about his past.

The memory faded into darkness and hurtled to a scene nearly five years later - the present - on the bank of the river. A tall Noah holding the grown up girl as she stumbled into the darkness of the Ark.╟

"WAIT!" Kanda woke up from his nightmare with a hoarse cry, his last memory of Yuko sending his mind into panic. Cold sweat was running uncomfortably down his neck and he moved to wipe it off, only to find himself firmly bound to an infirmary bed. As his eyes regained their focus, Kanda saw the helpless looking Komui holding _mugen_ sitting beside the bed, flanked by an unfamiliar Vatican official.

"What the…? Komui, why the fuck am I chained to a bed, " Kanda asked, frantically attempting to break free of his bonds. His body still ached from his battle with the Noah, but he continued struggling. Komui tried to force a reassuring smile but it only produced another pained expression.

"We'll have to keep you here until we get things figured out. Trust me, I'm doing every thing I can Ka-" Komui said hurriedly, but was cut off by a sharp glare from the stocky Vatican official. He cleared his throat as he read from the report in his hands.

"Kodikara Yuko: charged with betrayal of the Holy Black Order by the company and affiliation with the Millennium Earl's spawn, The Noah." Kanda stopped struggling as he comprehended the charges that were laid on Yuko's name. "Currently ranked directly under the Noah themselves on both the Vatican's and Black Order's priority lists." With that, the Vatican official bowed politely and walked out of the room, sparing one last glare at Komui as he closed the door.

Komui relaxed slightly, sighing and burying his head in his hands. Kanda sat up as best as he could and steadied his voice.

"What the fuck was that Komui?" Komui hesitated before raising his head to explain himself. He sighed again.

"Allen got to got to me shortly after you left and we didn't really know what was going on, so we just sent a golem in your general direction. It only arrived after you were hurtled into a tree and only then we…no...I waited until then to send Allen after you." Komui's face was strained, emotionally beaten. "I'm so sorry, I should have sent him off straight away when you asked for help…by the time Allen got there with the team, Yuko and the Noah were already gone. Even worse, a Vatican general was touring the Order today and was with me when we played back the golem's video. All it got was Yuko and the Noah getting up and walking through the Ark together. The general was enraged and immediately stripped Yuko of all her rights as an exorcist within the order." Komui looked straight at Kanda now, pleading with his eyes. "I want to believe in Yuko-chan – I really do – but she didn't even activate her innocence to help you. She was conscious when she walked through that ark with the Noah."

Kanda was appalled at Komui's doubt and his shock immediately turned into anger. "She was PROTECTING ME DAMMIT…she was on the verge of death and that piece of shit DRAGGED her through that ark!"

Komui shook his head as he slowly got up from his chair, placing _mugen_ just out of Kanda's reach. "There was only evidence of your fight Kanda-kun; Yuko was only lying on the riverbank and she _walked_ through that ark." Komui was about to leave, hurt by his conflicting opinions, when Kanda realized he was still bound to the bed.

"Why the hell am I chained up here then?"

Komui turned, "I can't have you going after her Kanda; it'll cause too much trouble. I have to settle this with the Vatican first." He closed the door, ignoring Kanda's hoarse cries and struggles, demanding to be set free of his bonds. After a few minutes, Kanda was sure no one remained in his hallway and he finally leaned back in his makeshift prison, overwhelmed by the startling turn of events. Kanda frantically thought of ways to escape his confines, but he couldn't think of any possible way out of the Order itself. Hours passed and Kanda just lay there, trying to figure out why the Noah had picked her, wanting her alive. He wondered if anyone would belive what actually happened, even though Kanda couldn't explain it himself. Had the Order already brainwashed everyone with their half-stories?

Suddenly, he heard a pair of hurried footsteps approaching the door. Kanda tensed as the lock broke and the door slowly slid open, only to relax when he saw his two prison breakers: Allen Walker followed by a teary-eyed Lenealee.

Allen activated his innocence and turned to Lenalee. "Keep watch, this might be a bit loud." He used his arm to tear apart the metal bonds holding Kanda to his bed. Kanda winced as the metal snapped off, setting him free. Kanda looked at his two friends in confusion. "Yeah, you're not the only one who thinks this whole thing is crazy. I trust you…Ba-Kanda." Allen handed him _mugen_ and clapped him on the shoulder. "Remember our little bet in the cafeteria? Well my first command for the day is to get the hell out of here and bring Yuko back…please." Allen raised his arms and quickly opened a small ark in the middle of the room, nodding for Kanda to go through. Allen was equally close to Yuko; they shared the same form of innocence, Yuko's in some ways surpassing his own transformations. They always spent hours training together and just plain fooling around. She was family and Allen needed Kanda to bring her home.

"Go on Kanda-kun, we'll handle things here. I'll convince my brother no matter what!" Lenalee whispered as she heard footsteps approaching the hallway. Kanda took _mugen_ and smoothed down Leenalee's hair sweetly before walking trough Allens ark, aches and pains forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun dun DUUUNNNN
> 
> Tyki:...huh?
> 
> A/N: Never mind...how was this?
> 
> Tyki: ...i wasn't in it...again .
> 
> A/N: i'm sorry...i guess people will have to wait till the next chapter to figure out why the hell all this is happening...
> 
> Tyki: *sigh* please review...anything goes!


	6. Arks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of -man coming back in 2016, I've risen from the depths of hell to resurrect this story. Still takes place pre-Mystery of Kanda Arc, but it's back by popular demand! (A/N: my old writing makes me cringe but I'm going to leave the chapters up until I feel like editing...)

White noise.

The feeling of static numbness in grainy black and white enveloped Yuko as she was half dragged into the ark. She'd been exploring through the ark with Allen when they trained together and loved how it always felt like a peaceful morning inside. The new ark the Noahs made showed no signs of relation to Allen's. The pain from her earlier battle was replaced with an overwhelming sensation of being held underwater. Her vision was reduced to two tones, barely recognizing that the vice grip on her arm belonged to her kidnapper, and she could hear nothing but the rapid thrum of her own heart. Time seemed to have no place here, and as what she assumed minutes turned to hours, she tried to struggled in Tyki Mikk's grip. Though he seemed to pay no attention to her before, an amused smirk grew on his face as he watched her struggle. Seeing that she had no intention to stop, Tyki raised an eyebrow and suddenly let her go.

Yuko's moment of triumph was swiftly cut off by the sudden sensation of falling.

Tyki's form fell farther and farther away and Yuko tried to scream but no sound would come out. The farther she fell, the more she realized her chances of death would increase if she ever hit the bottom. She started to panic, arms desperately reaching out to grab anything, but she was met with nothing but empty space.

She could feel her body going into shock when she suddenly stopped. A rough jerk on her arm snapped her back to her previous position, again dragged through a black and white haze by the Noah of Pleasure. She could see him laughing at her soundlessly, daring her to try to struggle again. Eventually, a door of white appeared, and she was shoved through it. Yuko's hands and knees met with dark wooden floors and the colour and sensation of the real world. Being shoved out of the unstable ark brought the pain and nausea surging back in full force. She collapsed on her side and vomited, spewing what little contents were in her stomach and some blood for good measure.

"Great, I bring you home and the first thing you do is make a mess." Tyki lifted Yuko by the collar and slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing, beckoning with his other hand to faceless mechanical maids who stood in the hall. "Clean it and bring clothes to the room," he drawled, glancing at the barely conscious girl on his shoulder, "And some food I guess."

Kanda rushed through the Ark, ignoring the protest of his entire body. Exorcists healed quicker than civilians, but being flung into a tree by a Noah wasn't exactly something to walk off. He headed towards the center, hoping there was still a residual link to the Noahs or at least a clue to where Yuko was taken. In his panic, he almost crashed headfirst into a boisterous redhead. Lavi extended an arm to catch the unsteady Kanda, which the distressed samurai shrugged off.

"What the hell are you doing here Lavi?"

"Helping? I thought that was obvious. Here, get on the hammer, you're going to the center right?" Lavi took out his innocence and made his incantations, turning the tiny hammer grow as he travelled the handle with Kanda scowling at his side. When they reached the center, Kanda ignored the rubble leftover from their battle with the Noahs and went straight to where Allen fought Tyki. Most of it was still suspended in space but the remnants of the great building were still approachable.

There has to be something, anything, that damn Noah left behind. Kanda started jumping precariously from one suspended piece of rubble to the next, looking for even a shred of a clue.

"Kandaaaa, what are we looking for?" Lavi called from the floor. Kanda stopped, perched on a floating column. He wasn't sure. There was nothing that screamed NOAH in the vast destruction and the longer he stood clueless, the longer Yuko would be at the mercy of the Noah creep. His mind drifted to Yuko, the last things he did before she was taken. He remembered her room, plain and neat, collecting more mementos as her years with the order grew. He remembered her lying exhausted on the bed, still insisting on healing Kanda despite needing care for herself.

And Kanda remembered taking advantage of that, losing control.

He shook his head and turned back to Lavi and gave a shrug. Just as Lavi was about to turn around, muttering on about his own search for nothingness, Kanda remembered.

The butterfly.

"Lavi! Look for butterflies, black ones. They darken whatever they touch."

"Wait, the Noah we're looking for is Tyki Mikk?" Lavi visibly paled. After his own encounters with the Noah of Pleasure, he wasn't keen on seeing him again any time soon. But Kanda didn't answer. The floating slab of floor he had landed on was completely black and in the center, lay the broken wings of a black butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short resurrection but there's smut in the next chapter so I wanted that to be on it's own.
> 
> Tyki: Welcome back.
> 
> A/N: It's good to be back!
> 
> Tyki: You're that author that everyone hates because you haven't updated in five years...
> 
> A/N: I'M BACK OK LEAVE ME ALONE (also reviews keep me alive)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review!


End file.
